I Promise
by Takira G2
Summary: After Yuzuriha risked her life for him, Kamui realized how important she is to him.


Author's Notes: This is my first try at an X/1999 fic, so I'm sorry if some people are a bit out of character, and the timeline for this is   
before X/16.  
  
-------------  
I Promise  
-------------  
  
It seemed like Satsuki had caught a few members of the Dragons of Heaven at the wrong time. Kamui, Yuzuriha, Sorata, and   
Arashi had been on their way to the Diet Building when Satsuki encountered them. Immediately Sorata had put up a kekkai. Then,  
of course, a fight broke out between the two groups.  
  
Kamui jumped back and forth, fending off what seems like thousands of electrical wires springing at him. Yuzuriha was not that  
far away from him, with Inuki faithfully by her side, constantly shifting into different shapes to protect its master.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Yuzuriha saw Sorata and Arashi trying extremely hard to get rid of the wires, because for some   
reason, a lot more wires seemed to be springing at them. Yuzuriha then gave a quick look to Inuki, telling it to help Sorata and  
Arashi. Inuki returned the look, telling Yuzuriha to be careful, to which Yuzuriha smiled reassuringly at.   
  
Kamui noticed that Yuzuriha sent Inuki over to Sorata and Arashi. Part of him understood, but another part of him wanted to   
scream at her, to tell her to call Inuki back, so that she would be protected from harm. He didn't understand why, but lately, Yuzuriha   
just seemed like a bigger part of him. He had no idea that a wire was heading straight for him.  
  
"KAMUI-SAN!!!!!!" Yuzuriha screamed. 'Run, please, run!!!' she thought desperately. But then she suddenly realized that he   
had no time. She ran and ran, hoping that she would reach him in time. And she did, just in time for the wire to hit her instead, and  
slammed her into a wall, which then broke down.   
  
Yuzuriha's scream rang in his ears. He spun around to meet a horrible sight. 'Yuzuriha...no...' he pleaded silently, desperately   
hoping that this was just some kind of really really terrifying nightmare that he would eventually wake up from. But appearently, it wasn't.  
  
Satsuki stared at Yuzuriha and the crumbling wall. Only one Dragon of Heaven, but, it'll do. She was almost late for tea with  
Yuuto, anyway.  
  
Kamui, Sorata and Arashi stumbled through the retreating wires and made their way to Yuzuriha. Inuki was already there,   
laying by her side. But Yuzuriha wasn't unconcious. Not yet. Her eyes opened and closed repeatedly, as if she was really tired, which  
she was, in a way.  
  
Slowly, the last words she spoke before falling into unconciousness made their way out of her mouth, "Kamui-san...I'm glad   
you're okay..."  
  
Kamui had a thousand feelings rushing through his mind right now. Confused, angered, helpless, shocked... He couldn't believe  
what Yuzuriha just did for him. He DIDN'T want to believe what Yuzuriha had just done for him. He just stood there, too shocked and  
saddened to do anything.  
  
Then, Sorata lifted his head up. "Come on! Let's get her back to Clamp Campus!"  
  
* * *  
  
The entire group of Dragons of Heaven were in a hospital room, where Yuzuriha was sleeping. They've all been trying to tell  
Kamui that it wasn't his fault, but he always found some way to disagree with what they have said.  
  
Yuzuriha's voice. Kamui really needed to hear Yuzuriha's voice right now. Her voice had always been able to cheer him up,   
even if just a little. He really missed her voice. He really missed her.  
  
Sorata then looked up at the clock, and back at the younger boy in concern. He finally spoke up after a long period of silence,  
"Kamui, it's time to go. We can come visit tomorrow."  
  
Kamui looked up, his eyes revealing no thoughts whatsoever. "I want to stay." It wasn't a request. It was a command.  
  
Sorata looked at Subaru for help, but Subaru just nodded.   
  
* * *  
  
Rays of the sun shone the window of the hospital room. But that didn't wake Kamui, because he never slept to bagin with. He  
had stayed up all night, watching over Yuzuriha along with Inuki while she slept. All of a sudden, Yuzuriha opened her eyes.  
  
She looked beside her, and saw Kamui there. "Kamui-san?"  
  
Kamui snapped out of his trance. "Y-Yuzuriha? You're awake! I-Wh-Why did you protect me?" Those were the first words that  
came out of his mouth since the day started.  
  
She looked at him, surprised by the question, but then, she noticed the bandages on his arm. She looked down. "Appearently  
not good enough. I'm sorry."  
  
Kamui's eyes widened. He looked down also, whispering, "You're the one on the hospital bad because of me and all you can  
do is apologize...?"  
  
Yuzuriha looked up at him. "Kamui-san?"  
  
Kamui looked up at Yuzuriha. "Yuzuriha, I know you've done this before but, can you promise me something?"  
  
Yuzuriha had a confused look on her face. "What is it?"  
  
"Promise me to call me whenever you need me." Slowly, Kamui stuck his pinky out to her.  
  
Yuzuriha looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. She reached out to wrap her own pinky around Kamui's. Both of them  
immediately got this strange, but warm feeling.   
  
"I promise." 


End file.
